I Promise
by animefanime07
Summary: As the host club prepares for their big anniversary event, what will happen when (oc) Hiroshi pops in and tries to take Haruhi out of the picture? (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1: A New Guest

**Chapter 1: The New Guest**

* * *

As the Host Club prepares for the big celebration of the anniversary of them becoming a club, Kyouya stresses out when trying to get all the members to focus. The event was only 2 weeks away and almost NOTHING was completed as of yet. Even the calm headed Haruhi fails at attempting to bring the club together to accomplish something, but to no avail. Precious time ticks away as the girls in the school countdown on their calenders the days remaining. There's so much left to do, but nothing else could go wrong...right?

**(Haruhi's P.O.V)**

15 days from the anniversary party and there are a countless amount of things to be done. Thanks to the "help" from Tamaki, the only job we've completed is announcing it to the entire academy. You can practically grab the excitement in the air emanating from the girls in the hallways. Although I am rather stressed out myself, it is nothing compared to Kyouya. For the past week it's been a daily fix of yelling, orders never being completed, sweating, and bottles of Tylenol. Today, however, he seems even more frantic than usual. The other members aren't much help in calming him down either.

The twins are once again putting on a great show for two girls who are melting just like ice cubes set outside in 100 degree weather. I'll never understand why they enjoy the whole "forbidden love" thing so much, but it sells. A few others are swooning over Tamaki and his different types of tea sets again. Before I came to the host club, I never knew there were so many different styles of cup handles. Honey has already scarfed down 3 whole strawberry cakes while Mori-senpai attempts to take them away from him. Some days I wonder why he hasn't gained tons of weight by now.

Kyouya has been on the phone for hours trying to arrange plans for the food and decorations but cannot seem to find someone willing to do it at the time we need them. I've offered to do all of that by myself but refuses to let me so he's left me in charge of keeping everything else in order. You'd think that after being here for a year or so I'd be able to handle this sort of thing, but it's turned out to be a lot more difficult than I expected...

It's actually very difficult to notice the tiny details of all the hosts when you're not on the other side. By "other side" I mean the one running around and making sure the system doesn't fall apart and crumble on the floor in pathetic little pieces. Each of their random quirks adds to the organic feel that we're going for, but it can be extremely annoying to deal with at times. Even so, in a way, it's like this club has become my second home. A place I can run away to to get away from the real world. And even though I'd probably not be able to admit it just yet, I treasure it.

While I'm standing at the food table making some more tea, Kyouya stops pacing back and forth like a maniac for enough time to tell me I have a request. He made it a point to say that it was very unique...whatever that's supposed to mean. He takes over with the tea for a while, while I go to the front to greet the guest. At first I don't see this "guest" until I hear someone say,

"You're Haruhi Fujioka, right?"

Standing in front of me was a male student with short spiky black hair, dazzling blue eyes, and gray square glasses. Yes, a MAN. I must admit...he's pretty cute.

"Y-yeah...may I help you?"

"My name is Hiroshi, I requested you as my host, did I not?"

His voice rolls around in my head like a beautiful melody composed by a magical rainbow unicorn. I get so lost in my "fantasy" that I almost don't hear what he's actually saying. It is a bit odd that there's a male customer coming to the club, but it isn't a first. There have been plenty of male students with quite odd fetishes, but none of his "type". This must be what Kyouya meant by "unique". But still, I must wonder, why did he request me?

"O-oh yes! Yes, of course, just come this way." I awkwardly lead him to an empty table where I serve him tea and ponder on all of my questions. When I have my chance I'll ask them. An urge to try to impress this guest has erupted in me. It feels rather weird as I don't think I've ever wanted to do this sort of thing before. The brilliant and vast amount of teacups that I am to choose slightly overwhelms me, so I grab the first ones that catch my attention. Of course, I just HAD to choose the floral patterned ones. SO manly, Haruhi. I set the flower designed cup in front of him and sit down on the other side of the table across from him. The awkward silence starts to get to me so I decide to break it.

"What brings you here? It's not often that we get a visit from someone like you...pretty rare actually." He sort of snickers before responding.

"Someone like me? By that you mean male I presume?"

"Well...yes..." What else was I supposed to say?

" Actually Haruhi," he begins, "I came here to see you."

Me? Of all people in this club he came to see me?

"I'm very flattered but, may I ask why?"

"I must admit, I was very intrigued when I first heard of you, after all, you are the only girl host they've ever had in this place."

I guess that is something to be curious about, but still. He had to come all the way down here just to talk to me? We do go to the same school after all. We're only a few sentences into this conversation and I already have an odd feeling with this person.

"I see...well it's nice to have you here," I say trying to sound like I understand what he means.

He closes his eyes and lifts the cup to his mouth and takes a few sips in pure silence. All of his actions are giving off the impression that he's a very important person. Or..at least thinks he is.

"Thank you...I actually have a few questions for you if that would be alright?" He lowers the cup and looks up at me. I barely even have the chance to nod before he begins to ask one of them.

"You see, Haruhi, I find it quite hard to believe that a composed woman such as yourself would simply join this club out of sheer interest," with those words a slight chill runs down my spine but I'm unsure as to why, "I have come here today to simply ask why it is that you're here."

The first thing that runs through my mind is why he even cares. He's the only person so far who's questioned my purpose for being here. A sense of self defense wells up in me. My first instinct is to say 'it's none of your business', however I have a feeling that that wouldn't run very good with Kyouya. Instead, I decide to say,

"May I ask why...?"

"As I have said before, I am very intrigued by you, Haruhi, I would like to know more about you and I felt this would be a good place to start."

The way he says my name in every sentence is kind of annoying to put it bluntly, but that's not all. This whole thing is getting creepier by the minute, but it's not really a 'secret' why I'm here.

"Well originally I was stuck here trying to pay off a pretty expensive vase I broke...but I've actually grown to like it." There, I said it.

"Is that so..," he speaks in a low voice yet he seems to be mischievously smirking at the same time, "Just how much was this vase?"

I can't help from my hand reflexively scratching the back of my head as I give my response.

"Heh heh...it's kind of embarrassing to say but...8,000,000 dollars. Knowing that you can probably guess that I haven't payed it off yet." I can visibly see his eyes widen behind his glasses even though it seemed as if he was expecting that much.

"Whew. That's quite a hefty amount for a commoner such as yourself isn't it?" I nod, anxious to know the real reason why he wanted to know this. I have this itching feeling he's hiding something, "However...that is not much for someone of my standing...how would you like it if I were to pay of your debt for you so you can get out of this raggity old place?"

Wait what? I get completely distracted from what he's just said by a hint of gold hair peeking out from behind a plant near our table.

"Tamaki?!" I scream out.

He falls out from behind the plant and lands face first onto the floor. Hiroshi and I stare at him in amazement before he gets up and starts yelling at him.

"Who do you think you are?! What makes you think you can just jog on in here and try to steal away my Haruhi? The host club is a family and I'm not about to let someone like you break it up that easily!"

Here we go again. I stare at Tamaki before Hiroshi stands to speak.

"Have you even stopped to think about how Haruhi is feeling? What if she secretly hates it here and is in desperate want to leave? I don't exactly remember her answering my question yet. And just as a reminder, this is a rather crude way to treat a guest now isn't it?"

Tamaki's face heats up and stares directly at Hiroshi in heating anger. It gets to the point where it seems like it's about to burst (it gets THAT red). He quickly grabs my wrist and drags me out in the direction of the hallway. Before we're there I take one last look back at Hiroshi who is merely standing there staring at the ground...smiling? _Why would he offer that sort of thing?_ When we reach the outside I'm grateful it's completely empty so no one stares at us as he angrily slams open the door. He lets go of my wrist and instead grabs my shoulders and looks at me in the eyes. I've never actually noticed how intense his violet eyes really are...but they're actually really beautiful.

"Haruhi, what are you thinking?!"

"What do you mean?" I say very dumbly.

"I mean what do you thing you were doing with _that_!? He's obviously a threat so why didn't you walk away?" His grip on my shoulders becomes almost painful.

"Um, he was a customer I couldn't just walk away! The host club has a reputation y'know."

"I don't care about the damned reputation!," With every word his voice rises and becomes more powerful and emotional, "all I care about is you staying! Do you realize how lost we would all be if you were gone?!" He pauses and looks at me as if he has surprised himself, then slowly releases my shoulders. This sort of thing happens so often it's getting somewhat repetitive, but I can't help but feel it gets more intense each time.

"Tamaki, what's wrong with you? I mean honestly. What makes you think that I would just leave all of you that easily? I am just as aware as you are that you'd all fall apart without me here."

I'm not saying that to sound conceited and over confident, but it IS the truth. Tamaki's always been one to act like this so I know the right way to calm him down is to reassure him that everything is perfectly okay. There's no point in denying that Hiroshi intrigued me as much as I did to him, but I have no intention of ever going back.

"Didn't you hear me back there? I like being here at the host club. You're a really bad eaves dropper, you know that?. Some random guy that I've literally only known for about 20 minutes isn't going to take me away from it. "

"Haruhi...if that's really the truth, I need you to promise me something." he grabs a hold of my shoulders again, "Promise me that no matter what happens, even if you hate it here, even if you hate us...that you'll never leave this club. Please." He spits out those sentences like they're his final words before death. With 100% certainty and confidence I respond...

"_I promise..."_

* * *

**An extremely short first chapter...oops**

**Hope you liked it!**

**~ Stay fabulous ****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****・ﾟ✧**


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted Tension

**Chapter 2: Unwanted Tension**

* * *

Ever since that time he found Tamaki and I in a...questionable situation, my dad has been asking about the club and what we're doing on a daily basis. I told him about the party we're having but I left out Hiroshi and the 8,000,000 dollars. Not that Hiroshi would bother him very much, I'd most likely get disowned if he found out I didn't take his offer, however. It's rare that he ever talks about his day or himself so I'm usually the one doing all the talking...but today I've been rendered speechless. And unfortunately on my part, it doesn't go unnoticed.

"Haruhi, dear, what's wrong? You're not normally so...silent."

Damn. I have to come up with something FAST. If he found out about the whole thing with Hiroshi not only would I get lectured about the debt but how I need to stop hanging around so many boys. I've gotten used to it given that I've had to deal with them non-stop for nearly a year, but my dad...not so much.

"Oh it's nothing I've just got a lot on my mind with the event and...stuff..." Is that really the best I could come up with? How vague, but it'll have to do for now.

"Stuff...?" He repeats in that judgy parenting voice, "Alright then, don't stress yourself."

I'm surprised he left it at that. Waheva. For the rest of the evening we eat our rice bowls and udon in awkward silence. The only sounds further heard is the clinking of the wooden chopsticks against the polished bowls.

After we've finished and I'm done cleaning up the dishes I decide to go outside to catch some fresh air. I really need to clear my head or I'll never get to sleep. It feels like I've just gone through a "lets see how far we can push Haruhi until she snaps" day.

It's almost as if I can feel my dad's gaze burn on my back when I walk out. When I walk out the door and down the creaky old staircase It's virtually impossible to keep myself from thinking about Hiroshi. What kind of person walks into a host club and offers some random girl 8,000,000 dollars like that? That kinda stuff only ever happens in the movies and TV shows I watch, and even then it's still a crazy thing to think about. What I wouldn't give to find out what was going on in Hiroshi's mind today. I wonder what he's doing right now.

And what about Tamaki? It's not exactly new for him to throw a diva tantrum like that, but for once it felt like he was actually being serious. Kinda makes me worry to be quite honest. It's impossible to have a normal conversation without him freaking out about even the tiniest thing, so all I'm left to do is wonder.

As I lean against the step's railing I look up at the cloud infested gray sky. It does little to nothing in helping my mood. I let my eyes slip closed and let the light dribbles of rain fall across my face, in hopes they will be able to clear away my thoughts and confusion. I've never been one to rely on time to heal but I haven't got much of a choice today. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day.

…

The smell of warm earl gray tea fills the room with excited guests. The host club is as lively as ever. Smiling faces filled with happiness to be seen in every corner. This is usually one of those moments that I would merge with the group and join in the fun, but today, I'm the odd one out. It feels like a weight has been put on my shoulders and I can't shake it off. My mind won't stop wandering from my work to Hiroshi. I feel so stupid, what am I getting so worked up about? The past is the past. Besides, he hasn't shown up since the first (and possibly last) time he stepped foot in here, which is obviously for the best. It's time to get back to normal, even though, I'm not exactly sure what that is...

As the club packs up for the day and the merriment comes to a close, Kyouya decides to pull us all aside for a short meeting. I can just barely pick up a groan coming from the twins who obviously just want to leave and Honey once again refuses to put down his cake. You can tell that he won't give up so Mori decides to leave him and come join the rest of us. Usa-chan will just have to keep him company. We all form a small circle near Kyouya as he explains why he held this surprise meeting. The atmosphere quickly thickens to the point where it's almost comical. After a few seconds of standing and doing nothing he speaks.

"As you all SHOULD know the anniversary event is only in a mere 2 weeks. Since none of you other than Haruhi have even made an attempt to help with the preparation I have no other choice but to force you," the twins again grunt and start to slouch over like they've just died. Kyouya clears his throat in apparent annoyance and continues, "Tomorrow all of us will be going on a shopping spree for the remaining things needed, if you refuse to come then your ability to attend the party will be revoked."

Everyone else lets out a few small gasps while I'm over here chuckling at the way he said "shopping spree". Kaoru breaks away from Hikaru to protest.

"But boss we have other plans tomorrow! You can't just force us to do that sort of thing without any type of prior notice!" Hikaru stands next to him with a supportive expression, but says nothing.

"If it is your wish to skip out on this then I'm afraid you're not welcome here for the time being." His shout seems to surprise Kaoru but he only responds with a small "Tch". You kinda have to admit, he's over reacting just a little, but if this is the only way to get them to focus, so be it.

"As I was saying, tomorrow morning we will all meet up in the towns' shopping center to gather the rest of the materials needed. I will also be pairing you up in groups to get the job done quicker," For once in my life I'm kind of desperate to be paired up with Kyouya, at least he's taking this seriously, "Tamaki is with Kaoru, Honey with Mori, Haruhi with Hikaru, and I will be making arrangements for the location on my own. Any objections?"

We all give a small head shake and agree to the plan. I'm not disappointed in my being teamed up with Hikaru, but I am curious why Kyouya didn't put the twins together. As those thoughts run through my mind I realize how little would actually get done with those two together. Smart Kyouya is always thinking ahead.

After we all break apart I continue to clean up a few things and organizing the dishes. Honey-senpai and Mori and the first to leave a both give a small wave to me before they are out the door. I'm starting to think that they're the only normal ones out of the group after all.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Kaoru freaking out about something over the phone. All I can make out is something about his "precious plushie babies" before he runs out of the door. Hikaru yells after him but I guess he's already too far down the hallway for Kaoru to notice. Wonder what that's all about.

I continue packing up the rest of my things until I hear footsteps come up behind me. As I'm turning around I see Hikaru standing there.

"Hey, you walkin' home?" He asks nonchalantly.

"Y-yea," I say.

"Mind if I walk you then?" It wouldn't exactly be very polite of me to say no, and it's not like I wouldn't like to, so all I do is nod and in only a few minutes we're off.

Not much is said between us as we walk down the dark street path which is only lit by a few single lamp posts. I stare at the ground and my fingers twiddle around with the handle of my bookcase to keep myself occupied. There's not much of a point in walking home "with someone" if you don't say a word, so I finally say something.

"You and Kaoru didn't seem all that excited about the groups' trip tomorrow," I look up to see him give a bored shrug.

"Yeah, well, actually we don't even have anything else planned, we're just really lazy."

That's your excuse? Typical twins. Must be why he didn't say anything.

"What was Kaoru screaming about back there anyways?" I'm not just asking to make conversation, I'm actually pretty curious.

"Earlier today he asked one of our maids to dry clean one of his special 'limited edition' stuffed animal plushies he got while we were in Paris. I don't know exactly what happened to it, but my money's on it got ripped to shreads." The way he says all that without any emotion somehow manages to make me giggle. He looks down at me and asks, "What's so funny?" With a confused grin.

"Nothing," I respond with a smile of my own, "It's just always something new with you guys."

Neither of us say anything else for the rest of the walk back home. It's the first time in nearly two days that I've smiled, and I don't stop until we've reached the staircase to my apartment.

"Thanks for walking me home." I say, still with a hint of happiness in my voice.

"Anytime, besides, we're gonna be spending a lot of time together tomorrow, so might as well start now!" He seems pretty excited about that.

As I playfully roll my eyes he gives one of his signature winks and heads off down the road without looking back. It still reins true that I can always count on him to make me smile even when I really don't want to. Thanks, Hikaru.

…

I'm awoken by the faint scent of fresh coffee and a small tap on my door. After the room returns to it's peaceful silence it is once again broken by the slow creak of metal and a familiar voice.

"Good morning, sunshine."

My head turns toward the voice but all I see is a blur of colors. Unfortunately, one of those colors just so happens to be blonde...

"T-t-tamaki!?"

"In the flesh," the voice responds in a cocky voice. My vision slowly begins to clear and, low and behold, a casually dressed Tamaki stands there before me...in my room.

"Get out of my room!" Without really thinking I throw the nearest thing by me, which just so happens to be a book, at him. Instead of dodging or even scaring him off, it hits him square in the face. He begins to stumble backwards before knocking his head against the wall.

While he nurses his bloody nose with a handkerchief he says, "That wasn't very nice," obviously trying to soften the mood. My hand threatens to give another blow by holding up another object, causing him to flee the room at last. Gosh, what was that moron thinking? Wait a minute...why is he here in the first place?!

I jump out of bed and my feet uncontrollably stumble towards the door. My suspicions are confirmed when I peek through the small opening only to find that my house has been intruded, once again, by the club. My father is nowhere to be found either. So this is how my day begins...

It's best if I get out there immediately before someone breaks something so I put on a random outfit my dad bought for me, a frilly white top with jeans, and head out. When they all notice I'm there, I'm greeted with a gentle yet creepy "Good Morning" in unison.

"Looks like you and Tamaki have already had a wild start to the day." says Kaoru.

The only response I give is a small grunt while I walk over to get some coffee. We all gather around the single table in the living room to discuss today's outing. Kyouya then explains to us what each group is to do.

"Haruhi and Hikaru, you are to get the music that I've marked on this sheet of paper," He hands me a little note,"Tamaki and Kaoru, you are to confirm the catering plans, and Honey and Mori, I would like you to handle any decorations. Does everyone understand?" We all moan a long "yes."

Once we're all ready we walk outside and get in Kyouya's limo and head over to the local shopping district. Why did we have to take a limo? We're just gonna get stared at now.

"Kyouya, why are we getting the stuff at a commoners district, it's not a very extravagant choice for what we're doing if you ask me." asks Hikaru.

"The host club is on a pretty tight budget so I'm trying not to spend very much money." he responds.

"_No you're just being cheap again," _I think to myself. He didn't have any problem booking the most expensive ballroom to hold it, and we had plenty of money for that. I decide not to question it as it would probably cause some unnecessary problems. During the drive I sit next to Hikaru and Kaoru who have been non-stop blabbing about his plushies and how incompetent the maid was. You can tell just by the way he speaks the Hikaru finds the whole situation ridiculous, but he complains as well for Kaoru's sake. I can help but giggle a little to myself.

Tamaki doesn't say a word during the whole ride but I swear I can see him occasionally glaring back at Hikaru and I. When I try to ask what's wrong he says he's only thinking. No matter how rude it may sound, Tamaki doesn't think very often. Not this secretively at least, however, it seems best if I refrain from bothering him. Maybe he's still mad about this morning?

Even though it's only 11 A.M. Honey-senpai has fallen asleep next to a very bored Mori-senpai.

Every once and a while he mumbles the name of a bunch of sweets in his sleep. He abruptly awakens when the limo comes to a halt and Kyouya urges us to step out.

I look around at the people walking by. Confused eyes torture us as we step out. It's not like I didn't expect this but I try to ignore it as best as I can. I've gotten pretty used to this, being I've had to do things like this with the club many times, but it's still an annoying feeling.

Before we're off doing each of our group's jobs, Kyouya gives us all separate maps of the area. On Hikaru and I's, the music shop down the street is circled in a bright red marker. This might be a lot more simple than I expected. We all meet up with our teammates and break apart in separate directions.

"Do you know how to use a map?" I ask Hikaru.

"Nope not really, but I do know how to read, so gimme that thing." He tries to snatch the map away but only succeeds in grabbing the air as I move it away.

Hikaru and I occasionally argue which direction to follow on the map until we somehow stumble across the shop 10 minutes later.

"What kind of music did he want us to get anyways?" He asks. I shrug, not really having much of a clue.

"Hey, what about that note he gave you this morning," I fumble around with my wallet until I find the tiny slip of paper, "What does it say," He says leaning in to have a better look.

The suspension rises as I unfold it to find that it only says 2 words.

"You decide..." We stand, staring at the words for a few seconds. Really Kyouya? Moments later Hikaru blurts out.

"Alright lets get started!"

We walk in the find that the store is much larger than it looked like from the outside. This could take some time. Since we're basically mindlessly searching for something that would be suitable for a party like this, I have no clue where to start. I see Hikaru heading straight towards the rock/pop music so I follow. I don't really know much about music so I'll let him pick for now. I notice that there are headphones available along the wall so you can listen to the music before you buy it. He motions me all way to the back of the store and shoves a pair onto my head.

"Listen to this," He says as he switches on the music. It wasn't what I was expecting at all. The melody is quick, but the instruments slow down the tune and create a mix of happiness, sadness, and everything in between. It's obvious that I don't listen to this sort of thing very often, as I'm captivated by the sounds.

"It's amazing...it's perfect...but I don't think it's right for what we need..." I say somewhat disappointed.

"Eh, I'll get it for you anyways." A satisfied grin slowly appears as he says that.

"What? B-but why?"

"I feel bad for not getting you anything for you for your birthday last month, so consider this a late gift.." I say a quick "Thank you" and jump up the give him a hug. There really was no point in doing this, because to tell you the truth I had almost forgotten it was my birthday in the first place, but I'm still grateful. When I pull away I can see his expression shows a small hint of pain.

"Are you okay? What's wron-"

"Haruhi...who was that guy you were talking to the other day?" Well this is a sudden change in conversation. Is he talking about who I think he is? Hiroshi? How does he even know about that, "Tamaki mentioned something this morning...about that guy...wanting to steal you away from the club...is it true?"

Not you too, Hikaru. You're just like Tamaki.

"You don't have to worry about him. I had only just met him that day. It's true he caught me off guard, but I don't think I'm ever gonna talk to him again. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere..."

He doesn't say anything after that but instead stares at me in the eyes. I too begin to stare. It may just be my imagination..but...it looks like his face is getting closer. I flinch when he grabs one of my cheeks with his hand and says, "Please..never leave," only centimeters away from my face. What's gotten into you so suddenly, Hikaru? I'm swept away by the moment and the whole world around me seems to disappear.

It doesn't stop there. What's happening? He keeps getting closer. And closer. _And closer. Closer...until..._

"HIKARUU!" he is only about a centimeter away from me when I hear this scream come from the entrance of the shop. I snap back to reality and look over to see an extremely aggravated Tamaki staring at Hikaru who has yet to let go of my cheek.

When he does Tamaki begins to storm in our direction but not quick enough to stop Hikaru from grabbing my wrist and running towards the entrance on the opposite side from him. The maze of CD shelves seems to keep Tamaki from reaching us. When we reach the outside he leads me behind a large bush and we hide. A few random people give us strange looks and we fall down onto the concrete. From behind the green foliage I can see Tamaki looking frantically around before sprinting down the street, probably trying to track us down.

Hikaru and I remain behind the bush trying to catch our breaths. I look up at him for a split second to find a fierce blush on his cheeks. I'm not sure if it's from running or...

"I'm sorry," He says in a breathy voice, "Let's...uh...go back to the meeting point."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait and long chapter ;u;**

**Anyways I hope you liked it and I'll see you next time c:**

**~Stay fabulous ****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****・ﾟ✧**


	3. Chapter 3: What happens once, will ha

**Chapter 3: What happens once, will happen twice**

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't buy anything?!" Kyouya shouts at Hikaru and I.

Hikaru says nothing and instead remains staring at the hot concrete with a blank face.

"We're really sorry Kyouya," I say, "I'll try to get something on my own time."

Kyouya sighs and leaves the rest of the music situation in my hands. Right now he has another problem on his hands. None of us have seen Tamaki ever since he stormed off. Everyone else splits up to try to find him except Hikaru and myself who are left behind in case he came back to the meeting point. Both of us sit on the ground playing with our fingers in awkward silence. I try not to focus on anything else but the sound of people's shoes tapping on the hard ground as they walk past us.

Around 10 minutes go by and neither the others nor Tamaki have come back yet. Staring at the ground has become immensely less entertaining so I decide to look up. I immediately regret this as I, just for a split second, make eye contact with Hikaru. My eyes shoot back down and my cheeks begin to get warm.

"Um...I'm sorry about what happened back there," He says almost too quietly for me to hear.

I can remember him apologizing not too long ago either.

"You don't have to be sorry," I reply looking up at him again, "We can just put this all behind us if you want too, it's okay." He finally looks up at me but quickly averts his gaze.

"But...I don't know if I want to..." he mumbles.

My eyes widen slightly. Before I can question him out of the corner of my eye I can see Kyouya holding a very weakened looking Tamaki's arm. He no longer looks angry but almost...pitiful. It's difficult to see his eyes from most angles but when I do catch a glimpse of them, all I can see is pain. Guilt pierces my stomach and I begin to feel slightly sick. It's almost as if a new soul has taken over his body. This is not the Tamaki I know. I want the other one back.

Not soon after everyone else makes it back in time.

"Well it's getting kind of late so now that everyone's here we should be on our way," Kyouya announces to everyone, still firmly gripping Tamaki's arm.

As we all pile into the limo I make sure to steer clear of both Tamaki and Hikaru. I find a nice spot next to Honey and the window. It is a tight fit, but sitting next to either of them I feel would be even tighter in a way. I gaze out the window at the small blurs of people as we zoom by, trying to distract myself. Everyone sits in dead silence during the ride back to our town. I'm not sure what Tamaki told Kyouya, if anything, but it didn't look like Kyouya wanted to dwell on it for very long. Right now there isn't anyone in the club I could talk to about this.

I guess there is Mori-senpai, but he's never seemed like one to give very good advice about this type of thing. Honey-senpai is just plain too innocent to understand, and my father has been out of the question since day one. The only thing left I can rely on is once again time. However, my faith in even that is slowly fading away.

…

The next day it's almost as if nothing ever happened. We all work at our usual pace, and are acting as our normal persona's. Even so, I can't help but feel that there's something missing. Although we are working well on our own (aside from the twins) I don't recall any of us saying much to each other at all. To our luck, none of the guests seem to notice, but to us, it's possible to physically grab the tension in the air. Each of us are so distant from one another. What happened to all of us yesterday?

Hikaru nor Tamaki have even looked in my direction. Had I known what happened would've effected Tamaki as much as it has, I might've pushed away Hikaru. Deep down I know I never could've done that though. I'm no idiot. Throughout my time in this club, it is easy for even one of the guests to see how Tamaki feels towards me... The fact that he is constantly saying"My Haruhi" doesn't exactly hide anything either. I will never be able to deny the fact that I care for Tamaki greatly, but then Hikaru popped in. I feel something new when I'm around Hikaru. It's not something I can really explain. When we're around each other, it's like a huge weight was lifted off our shoulders. Tamaki and Hikaru. Never did I think they'd be the ones to cause me so much confusion when I came here.

If I don't get out of here soon I feel like I might go insane. I haven't gotten the music we need yet so I'll use that as my excuse. Kyouya passes by me and before he's too far away I tell him I'll be back in a while. To my surprise he doesn't seem too angry that I'm skipping out on work, in fact, he looks somewhat relieved. My first thought is that he thinks it would be best for Tamaki, but I still don't know if he had told him anything. With my feelings slightly hurt, I begin to make my way out the clubroom and down the hallway towards the exit of the academy.

While I'm walking down the middle of the hall I fumble around with my wallet to make sure that I have my money. I'm not paying attention to what's in front of me so when I feel something bump into my head, my heart skips about 10 beats. I look up to see an Ouran uniform. In front of me stands 3 students...one of which catches me completely off guard. Oh no.

"Nice to see you again, Haruhi."

"H-hiroshi..."

In front of me stands the one person I didn't expect to ever run into again. Or never wanted to for that matter. My head shoots back and forth between the other two guys beside him. I thought Hiroshi looked professional and important, but these guys are taking it to the next level. They both hold clip boards and briefcases, and have the same type of appearance as Hiroshi. Even so, something about them isn't as...casual.

"W-who are they?..." I say a little too flustered.

"Oh these are some...friends...We've actually come to pay a little visit to your club." He explains.

"Really? Well I was just about to leave...so.." I start to try and scurry away from the group when one of his "friends" grabs my arm.

"I think you'll want to stay for this," He says in a questionable tone.

Hiroshi gives him a stern glare then smiles at me.

"Yes...why don't you come with us?"

…

We reach the doors to the clubroom and my heart starts to pound out of my chest. I know Tamaki is in there. I know Hikaru is in there. I have no idea what is about to happen.

When we walk through to doorway, no one notices us at first so I take this opportunity to track down Kyouya. Before I have the chance to find him I see Tamaki looking at us with sharp daggers in his eyes. Everyone stares when he drops the china teacup in his hand, making it shatter across the floor with a loud crashing sound. He steps right on top of the shards and begins to stomp over to us. At first I think he is going to pull me out similar to how he usually does, but instead he walks straight up to Hiroshi.

"And just what do you think you're doing walking in here again?" He says in an obviously pissed tone.

"It's a pleasure to see you again too, Tamaki," Hiroshi responds calmly.

In a matter of seconds all the members have crowded around us with a mix of worried,confused, and angry expressions. I don't dare look over at Hikaru. I start to back away from Hiroshi and join the others because I'm just as confused as they are.

"What's this all about?" asks Kyouya who has just noticed Hiroshi.

Hiroshi motions towards one of his "friends" and grabs a clipboard with some papers on it. He flips through them as if he's trying to find the right page, and then clears his throat before speaking.

"It has come to my attention that this club in no way contributes to the academics of this school and as student body president, I felt it was my job to do something about this,"  
Where is he going with this? And since when was he the student body president? I'm not sure why...but I have a really bad feeling about this, "I have been informed by many of the students here at Ouran Academy that you intend to throw an anniversary event within this month. I have come to tell you that this is the last event you all will be having. After that, this "host club" with not be allowed to continue any further."

The members and I all stand in dead silence. I hear a few shrieks and cries coming from the girls behind us. My mind goes fuzzy and blank, almost like I'm about to faint. Another shriek snaps me back to reality and I process what I've just heard. _Why would he do something like this? Hiroshi. Did he set all this up from the start? This can't be happening..._

Tamaki steps closer to Hiroshi and grabs his shirt collar, pulling him closer to his face.

"I don't know what you think you're plotting, and I hate to break it to you but this club isn't going anywhere," He spits out between gritted teeth. This is the most angry I've seen Tamaki in...well...ever. Hiroshi chuckles in a breathy voice.

"Then I guess you'll have no problem telling that to the head principle?" He holds up the paper he must've been reading. I skim down the page, and low and behold, the principle's signature is there in sharp black ink lines. I walk towards them and try to push them apart form each other. Tamaki lets go of his collar then slips down to the floor. I look behind me at the shocked faces of the guests. Some of them are actually crying which makes my heart ache even more than it already was.

I slump down next to Tamaki who is sitting similarly to a beaten up rag doll. I shake his shoulders in an attempt to make him look up but instead he shoves them off. When he does this an indescribable feeling of pain courses through me. I don't remember the last time I cried, but the fact that Tamaki obviously no longer wants me around him is somehow enough to make me want to ball and river. My throat gets tighter, and I feel like I could be suffocating. Before I'm about to completely snap there's a hand on my own shoulder. It's Hikaru's. His eyes are droopy and his eyebrows are stuck in a furrowed position. He urges me to stand up, and I do out of fear of what Tamaki might do if I try to "comfort" him again.

Hiroshi still stands in the same spot, and attempts to smooth out his jacket. All of a sudden I feel a strange urge to strangle him. This guy, a person that I had only known for a few minutes, has already made me want to run and hide, never to be seen from anyone's eyes ever again. First he takes away my friend's trust in me, then he takes away my club. What more does he want from us? What I thought was a thoughtful gesture when he offered to pay off my debt, has turned into a declaration of war.

Everyone else, Kaoru, Mori, and even Honey all stands in shock. Each one of them with an angered look plastered on their face. Seeing them all like this makes me sick. Kyouya however, decides to make an announcement to all the quivering girls.

"For the next few days the Host Club will not be open. As of right now we are closed. Please exit immediately."

* * *

**I think this is the first time I've ever wanted to murder one of my OC's...aaanyways I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
